Nanny Wanted
by Gummysweets
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up 2 years ago. now he has a son and she has had his daughter, Troy and his new girlfriend who is the mother of his son Ollie are looking for a Nanny in step Gabriella. will she be albe to do her job properly with out falling.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

___

Nanny Wanted

_Disclaimer I don't own any of the high school musical cast I just own the plot and Ollie & Angel_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

22 year old Troy Bolton had already made a name for himself as a NBA basketball player, his girlfriend of now 2 years Samantha was making her name known slowly in fashion but she he thought would only have 15 minutes of fame.

Ollie was now 1 he was Troy and Samantha's son. Troy loved him with all his heart which still contained bottled up love for his old sweetheart. Ollie had had 11 past nannies for the fact that none of them really wanted to look after his son they just wanted to be near the hot celebrity basket ball player. Troy Bolton.

Today he had to sit through three interviews for the place if nanny. Sitting down at the kitchen table watching while Ollie out of the corner of his eye seeing that he was playing with his trains he decided he might as well read the files that held the information on the new nannies.

**File 1;**

_Liz Smith 25 _

**File 2;**

_Gabriella Montez, 21_

**File 3;**

_Rose Miles, 27_

The seconded name caught his eye was this going to be the same person who used to be his high school sweetheart or was it shear fluke. He just did not know she was probably move on by now she maybe engaged they had moved on for good that's what they said and promised each other the day they broke up 2 years ago when Gabriella found out about him having an affair.

* * *

**Gabriella Montez** was 21 she had a 2 year old daughter called Angel and well she was the spitting image of her ex. But she did have Gabriella's long chocolate wavy hair. When she had finished college she had two degrees in child care and now was taking up the role of nanny if she got this job. Angel stayed with at Gabriella's moms (Gina) house seeing that she would take to and from day care that day because of the interview Gabriella had to go to.

Gabriella was walking with Angel to Grandma's house Angel had decided she had wanted to be a fairy this mourning so she was dressed in her pink ballet frock, wellingtons which were green, and a sliver fairy wand in her hand. She was holding Gabriella's hand skipping by her side.

Gabriella on the other hand was wearing a pink flowing silk skirt with a white shirt on and sliver gladiator sandals. Her phone started ringing as they walked past Ben and Jerry's Bar. Walking in side and placing on one of the stools so that she was looking out the window.

"Hello mom…..are you sure…..okay…..I will have to take her with me…….its fine……love you too".

Handing up the phone she sighed it meant that she would have to take angel to this interview which would be okay she guessed.

"Mommy canw wee gow now plewse?" came Angels little voice

"Come on you. Your coming with me instead of going to grandma's because she is not very well so you must be have while I am at this interview okay?"

"Of corwse" she said with a huge smile n her face. Gabriella picked her up and carried her down the street.

10 minutes later Gabriella an angel were walking down a street lined with trees behind the trees were Large white houses with huge black gates in front of them walking up two one which read 101. Gabriella pressed the buzzer.

"Hello I am Gabriella Montez and I am here for the nanny interview." The gate buzzed and slowly opened. Angel stood there looking up at the house in amazement; Gabriella swiftly bent down and picked her up as she started giggling.

When they reached the door they were met by the butler who led them to the kitchen where Troy was going to hold the interview.

* * *

**Troy's **back was turned when Gabriella walked into the kitchen with Angel in her arms, seeing that he was looking in the cupboard.

"Please take a seat I will be one moment." When he finally turned round he saw Gabriella Montez the same person he loved. With a little girl on her knee who was giggling shyly at him wearing a fairy costume and wellingtons just what he had wished he had been able to do with Ollie but he was just too busy.

"Well then would you please tell me Miss Montez who is this Angel on your knee."Troy said very professionally.

"hi, mw namwe is Angwel. I am thiw manyw wold."she said holdin up two fingers to indicate that she was two.

"Well then Angel why don't you go and do some coluring with Ollie over there in the courner." Angel hopped of Gabriella's lap and walked over to Oliie where she stook her hand out and introduced herself.

"Okay than Brie- umm I mean Miss Montez lets go over your CV then shall we." Gabriella nodded her head at him.

"Your CV impressed me quite a lot I must say so what would you say if you got the job and had to move in here in the nanny quarters we have we could set up an extra room and bed for angel if she is your child and according to your CV you are not married which will help a lot. The fact that you love kids and have one of your own you will have to be able to play with Ollie all day until I or Samantha return home where you will be dismissed straight away to your quarters. As well you will be expected to be on all our holidays to look after Ollie and he will be in your room while you put him to bed and wake him up and bathe him every morning." While Troy stated to Gabriella what she expected to do and she sat there taking down notes on everything.

"Mr. Bolton is that all you will need me to do?" she said after she had written her notes and he had finished speaking.

"Brie where did you go when we broke up, please I would like to know what you have been doing." He said looking her in the eye.

"You want to know where I went really? I went to college I got two degrees in child care cried every night and wonder why you had left me. I then had Angel 7 mouths into college which was the best day of mu life she brought me hope. And then somehow I have ended up here in your kitchen with our-I mean my daughter for a job looking after your son because I am living of loans from my mother to keep up with my rent bills, food bills, Gas bills and clothes and other things bills. While you have been living in some kind of fairy tale I have been living in the real world. Where I never got to follow my dreams un-like you. I have been single for 2 years because no one wants to date a young single mom, I need this job so much seeing I need to pay my mom these bills and get some money for Angel to have some new dressing up clothes. So if you think I came to get this job because I have moved on you are wrong. I have, had to raise your daughter single handedly while you were with your new girl. So does that answer your question on what I have been up to?"

After Gabriella had finished talking they sat in an awkward silence.

* * *

Hi well what you think do you want me to continue this or no please let me know thanks.

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_Nanny Wanted_

_Disclaimer I don't own any of the high school musical cast I just own the plot and Ollie & Angel_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_After Gabriella had finished talking they sat in an awkward silence._

All the time that they sat in silence Troy was processing one thing in his mind '_our daughter' _in was running round and round in his mind.

"Mr. Bolton please would get in contact with me about the job as soon as possible. I have to go so if you don't mind—"

"Gabriella please just answer me one thing is angel mine or not?" he looked down at her with sadness in his eyes the same he saw that she had in hers.

"I cannot let this get in the way of your life now. If it was my choice it would be no so you could move on with your life and forget about me but its not up to me it was our choice on what we decided to do the night after you won the Championship before we graduated."

Troy walked round the side of the breakfast bar where he had told her to sit down. Pulled her into his chest he held her just like old times when they loved each other.

That was when he heard it.

"I still love you." It was very faint and he was not sure if he had heard her correctly or not but it was still there and it hung in the air between them making them fall into an another awkward silent. that was when he heard Samantha's voice on her cell he pushed Gabriella away and walked round the 

island and started to make a coffee that was when Gabriella noticed why he had done that because a tall bleached blonde walked through the door ignoring her and walked to Troy and pecked him on the lips as she hung up on the phone she finally noticed Gabriella.

"Hi I am Samantha and you must be Ollie's new nanny. And who is this princess?"She said Gabriella winced at her overly fake and cheerful voice towards her.

"I think I am if Mr. Bolton will say, if I am or not and this is my daughter angel I brought her to this interview because my mom was ill so she could not look after her while I was here." She said in a fake cheer voice but Samantha did not notice but Troy did and smiled warmly at her.

"Well... Miss Montez I will phone you sometime this week to tell you if you have or have not got the position as nanny seeing that I have to interview two more nannies like yourself." He said with a nod from Samantha who seemed to be flicking through a magazine.

"Thank you kindly Mr. Bolton and Miss Anderson for your time now if you would excuse me I have to rush of seeing that I have to take Angel here for a ice cream date that I promised her ages ago. Thank you for the interview and I hope to hear from you soon. Goodbye" she and Angel interlocked fingers and Angel looked up at her.

"mommwy I hwope youw gewt Iwt because I wlike Ollie and trowy." Troy heard that and smiled and watched her walk away from him again and this time he would not let her leave that easily by giving her the job and he would make sure they crossed with his time at home so they would seeing each other a lot more.

Walking down the sidewalk Gabriella had a smile on her face not because she had seen Troy but because of the fact he had done his half of the promise like she had done.

"mommwy can wee whave a carw wlike wthat wone."Angel said pointing to the black limo that was moving slowly beside them. As Gabriella turned to look the window rolled down and she was looking at Troy again.

"At least let me spend one afternoon with you and my daughter please." He said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Troy, I am sorry buts going to be a no. The deal was when we broke up you would forget all about me and move on, following your dreams. Angel is too young to be passed around from parent to parent. Until I find someone who will always be there to look after me and Angel as a family then you can see until then please just go back to your fancy house and your plastic wife. In which I don't have so please I need to be going now." The tears from earlier were forming again in her eyes.

And with that she picked Angel up and crossed the road so that she was walking away from him hoping that she would not get the job seeing that she did not want it now she had found out it was his child and his fake plastic and perfect life style.

Troy waited until she was out of site and then got the driver to follow her and phone a number he had been calling often the past week.

"hi Gina its Troy…..yes I am fine…..is she mine……..that's the thing she won't tell me….okay I am following them……yes you too….goodbye." hanging up Troy sighed he wanted to make up but she only wanted the job and then she was only allowed to speak with him when he asked her how the day was going or if he needed her to pick Ollie up or that they had, had a change of plan.

The houses where changing now they had gone from the huge white house that he lived in but now they looked unlivable and there was graffiti all over. He shuddered to think that Gabriella and Angel lived here. But then he saw her take a key out her pocket and open the door that was the final straw for him, signaling to the driver to wait he place on some sunglasses and a baseball cap on he walked out of the limo to the house he saw her entre.

This was not how he had expected her to be living or looking after angel in.

Knocking on the door loudly to get her attention which was immediately answered by a red and flustered face of Gabriella she looked like she was crying and in the back ground he could hear Angel crying.

"YOU cannot not be here Troy, not now or never I need you to go."

A faint voice shouted in there direction _"Gabriella get your ass here now like I said before I will punish you seeing that you did not tell me if you got that job seeing that I hate living of money loans of that witch of a mother of yours!"_

Walking away from the door she picked up Angel and placed her in his arms with a bag of clothes.

"I will collect her tomorrow she does not need to see him like this or what he is doing please." Tears were now pouring down her face as Troy looked her in the eye they shared a moment of understanding. Shutting the door in his face Troy took Angel to the limo which had turned around. He had just placed Angel in the car he heard the shouting and that was when he heard her faint cry for help.

How had she ended up in a home like that, he betted that like him she had opted for the easy option never really truly moving on.

* * *

Just to let you know that this is not a one-shot or two-shoot it is going to be a proper fan fiction with about 15-18 chapters.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_Nanny Wanted_

_Disclaimer I don't own any of the high school musical cast I just own the plot and Ollie & Angel_

_**Chapter 3**_

_How had she ended up in a home like that, he betted that like him she had opted for the easy option never really truly moving on._

Troy could not help but look back at the house he had just left her in. Angel was sitting next to him picked up his hand and intertwined it with her little one and looked up at him.

"mommwy will bew awlright shew ownly will whave sowme bwurises so stwop worrwing Twroy." Troy pulled her on to his lap and hugged her for his own reassurance more than anything. His shirt was slowly getting wet as he looked down he saw the wet patch from her tears.

"Listen here Angel, I am going to take you to my mom's house yes and then shall I go and check on your mommy?" Angel nodded into his chest as they pulled up out side the white small and cosy house where his father jack Bolton and mother Sarah Bolton livid in.

Still carrying the crying Angel and her bags to his chest he walked up to the door knocked and waited for his mom or dad to open.

"Troy come in" said Sarah she was the perfect mom he could have wished for the type of mom who would be there with you every step of the way no matter what she would still make cookies with you. The way he knew Gabriella would be seeing that she would do anything even if that meant that she took the blows from this guy who ever he was instead of him hitting his daughter. Angel was his that was the only thing he was sure about.

"Hello and who are you?" his mom asked the little girl with tears in her eyes who was sitting on his knee in the lounge.

"I am Angelw Sarahw Montez Bolwton I wam 2 Years olwd who are you?" Sarah was shocked when she heard the last name given.

"I am Sarah why don't I put the T.V on for you so I can talk to Troy here if that's okay with you Angel." Angel nodded got up of Troys lap and sat on a cushion she had taken of the sofa in front of the T.V where Dora The Explore© was playing.

"is Angel Gabriella's Troy?" Sarah asked as soon as they were in the kitchen.

"Yes, the night we won the Championship for the last time Gabriella and I slept together and it seemed that we did not use protection. Then today she turned up with Angel because her mom was ill to an interview I was holding for Samantha seeing that we need a new nanny. When she left the interview I had to follow her just to see where she was going and livid. It seemed that she lives in an area of the city that is Very UNLIVEABLE and I knocked on the door to really see if she livid there or if it was a scam. I had heard screaming on my way to the door it just did not make sense it would be her screams which it was. She is being BEATEN mom I took Angel from her hands because it looked like she was getting the blows meant for Angel she just wanted to protect her daughter the thing that I never did. Now she is being beaten the thing that she said she would never let anyone do to her or who she loves." Sarah heard and saw the pain in his eyes and voice.

**As soon** as angel was in Troy's care and they had gone. Eric had pounced on her knocking to the ground. He was being more violent today seeing that she had brought home Angel. But really it was because he was drunk and had had a bad day at work.

SLAM

His hand connected with the side of her face. Knocking her to the ground,

BAMB

His foot connected with the side of her head,

It hurt so much but she could not stop him whatever she did because he was the one who would look after her. He had told her that no one would want her because she was just someone who slept around because of Angel.

He did not know that Angel was the daughter NBA star Troy Bolton.

Eric had taken her more or less under his wing when she went to college they were so young he had only beat her when his basket ball team had not won on the TV or if she had up showed him at a party and that was hardly ever.

BAMB,

BAMB,

**BAMB**

Blackness seeped into Gabriella vision as Eric kept kicking her stomach and rids then she was unconscious, Eric leaned down and saw that she had stopped breathing he fled leaving her there on the fall with the back door open.

Hi as well as uploading this new chapter I had an idea for a story read the below to see what its going to be like and let me know if well you like it or not?

Xoxo

Here it is!!;

"_You always read the traditional fairy tale but what if this one is not as traditional as the ones in books? What would you do then? What if this Cinderella or sleeping beauty was just an average person who went to high school what would you do then? And this prince charming was 'the new American heart throb Zac Efron' that was just an average person around you but still had all the celebrity advantages what would you do then? And then you fall in love with him when you were not supposed to? And well he wanted you to be with him and well you just wanted him to see that you wanted to stay real and just you? Now you are not in a fairy tale just reality!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Nanny Wanted_

_Disclaimer I don't own any of the high school musical cast I just own the plot and Ollie & Angel_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Blackness seeped into Gabriella vision as Eric kept kicking her stomach and rids then she was unconscious, Eric leaned down and saw that she had stopped breathing he fled leaving her there on the fall with the back door open_.

* * *

It was late now as the rain hammered down hard on the ground outside the sky was a deep black Thunder was on its way.

As Angel lay awake in the spare room, she heard the hammering of the rain and had automatically known that a thunder storm was on its way. It was one of the worst things that she hated just like her mom seeing that on nights like this one they would huddle up in Angel's princess bed and Gabriella would tell her these wonderful stories about when she was little and what she used to do.

CRASH

Angel bolted upright in her bed and screamed. Less than a second later Troy came running into her room switching on the lights. To see a crying Angel tears streaking her little angelic face.

"Angel what up are you alright?" Troy asked sleepily as he walked to her bed.

"I want my mommyw!" she cried wrapping her arms around him

Picking her up Troy sat down in the bed placing her against his chest and pulling the covers up around them.

CRASH another lightning and thunder crash. Angel huddled up even closer to him.

"Hey there is no need to be scared Angel I am here so no harm can come to you." He said softly stroking the top of her head with tears in his eyes because he just wished that Gabriella could have been there with the two of them in this bed like a proper family could have been, if he had just have been more realistic about the brake up.

"I am scawrd Trowy where's mommyw?" Angel spoke up bring more tears to Troy's eyes.

"She will be alright Angel I promise you that. Come now how about I stay here for the night so you can sleep better hey?" when he had said the stay here for the night he felt Angel nod her head and moments later they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Gabriella slowly and carefully opened her eyes only a couple hours after she blacked out.

Slowly and very carefully she sat up, even though that her head was spinning only a little, but it was okay she was used to it by now walking impossibly carefully to her room which was up the stairs to get ready for her first day as Troy's nanny.

It had taken her 34minuets to get dressed and cover up the bruises which were starting to form on her body, she was now feeling her normal self but she was in pain slightly when she put pressure on her left leg and side seeing that was where Eric had kicked her harder that time.

Getting in the car Gabriella drove to Troy's.

As Troy opened his eyes he looked down at the little "angel" on his chest in her Hannah Montana© pajamas. The sun was coming through the crack between the curtain it was going to be a beautiful day. Lifting Angel off of him and placing her in the middle of the bed he got up and walked to the kitchen where his mom was sitting reading the paper with two mugs of coffee out.

"Mourning Mom, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Hun, what is it?"

"Can you watch Angel for the rest of the day I have to go back home and check up on Ollie and Gabriella is coming in today for work so I need to see how she is. Seeing that she hung up on me yesterday and I want to see what damage was done to her and then I have practice so will be thee until 11. Plus you could get to know your granddaughter and maybe make me some of your fabulous brownies please!"

* * *

sorry it very late i have just moved house so my mom has not had the internet set up yet!!


End file.
